I Love You Too
by AbbieOpheliaWu
Summary: Draco and Hermione are trying to be together, but with Draco being on the Dark Lord's side, and Hermione being on the good side. It is hard for them.


**All Characters belong to J.K. Rowling.**

Hermione gazed lovingly at Draco in potions. He caught her eye and smiled. A real smile. Not one of his smirks that he usually uses.

Snape walked over to Hermione. "Miss Granger what are you doing glaring at Mr Malfoy?" he asked. She snapped away from looking at Draco and could feel herself blushing. "10 points from Gryffindor" Snape snapped. That wasn't fair. Draco was silently laughing. Hermione glared at him and then went back to working on her potion.

After class, Draco pulled Hermione into one of the broom closets. Giggling, she casted Muffliato on the door and he talked. "Sorry about Snape, he's just in love with Slytherin" he said playing with her hair. "Or with you" she mumbled. He heard it but ignored it.

The door opened and Snape glared at them. "Next time, do not go into the closets without making sure no one is around," he said still glaring. "Sorry Sir" Draco muttered. Snape dropped his glare and closed the door.

"So, why are we in this closet?" Hermione asked. Draco shrugged and said, "I wanted to hear your voice." "You're so sweet, but I am loaded with homework" she said and kissed his cheek. Hermione waved goodbye and left the closet.

He smiled and then frowned remembering what he had to do. He tried giving Katie Bell the necklace to curse the headmaster, but her curiosity almost killed her.

He grabbed his wand and headed out for the Room of Requirement. Hermione didn't know he was Death Eater. She never would know.

"Draco!" Pansy exclaimed with glee. "Parkinson" Draco glared. Him and Pansy had no relationship. Unless you called it love/hate. Pansy loved him, Draco hated her.

"Something wrong sweety?" She asked obliviously putting a hand on his shoulder. He shrug it off and continued walking. "Draco?" She asked skipping up to him. Yet again, Draco ignored her and continued walking. "DRACO!" She yelled.

"What? What do you fucking want!?" Draco replied through gritted teeth. Pansy shrunk away and ran crying after giving him a glare. Draco rolled his eyes and entered the RoR.

He pulled the cloak off of the Vanishing Cabinet and stared. He stared for what seemed like an eternity.

"Draco, hurry" Goyle shouted to him from outside. Draco snapped out of his trance and started working on the cabinet that was going to sneak Death Eaters into Hogwarts.

"Don't rush me, Goyle" Draco snapped and went back to working.

Draco placed a green apple into the cabinet and whispered. the incantation, "Harmonia Nectere Passus." With a crack the apple was gone. He opened the door and closed it and re-chanted. The apple was back, but a bite was missing from it.

He hit his fist against the cabinet and recovered it with the cloak. "I can't fail this..."

He strolled out of the RoR as Crabbe and Goyle flanked him. He had the posture of an Alpha Male. He had the posse of an Alpha, and he acted like one.

But he was no alpha. He was weak and cowardly.

"Mione, have you finished your potions work?" Ron asked Hermione as she finished the last of her work. She nodded her head and distractedly handed it to him. Ron's eyes widened and he took it and started copying right away.

Harry smacked Ron on the back of the head. "Oww" A cry emitted from Ron's mouth. He glared at Harry, who was looking at Hermione.

"What do you think is wrong with her?" Harry asked looking at Ron who was copying the homework, still. "Who cares?" Ron replied after he finished copying the Potions homework. Harry rolled his eyes and walked up to Hermione.

"Hermione..."

"Yes?" She answered blankly.

"Something wrong?"

She shook her head weakly and got up grabbing her Prefect badge. "I'll be out doing my rounds." She left and went to walk around Hogwarts.

Draco sat near the black lake and thought. He thought about how badly his life would change after the death of Albus Dumbledore.. Would it be for the better? Or for the worse? No one knew.

Hermione was just about to finish her rounds when she saw a small glow illuminating near the lake. She grabbed her wand and slowly walked to where the light was coming from. Unexpectedly she gasped and Draco tumbled over.

"Merlin, Hermione you scared the crap out of me" Draco panted sitting back in his previous spot. "Sorry, thought you were a niffler or skrewt..." She replied sitting next to him.

Draco wrapped an arm around Hermione and sighed. "What do you think... is gonna happen, in the future?" Hermione looked at him and shrugged.

"It honestly won't be easy for us to be together, especially with you being on... his side" Hermione said her voice trailing. She sniffled and a tear slipped down her cheek.

Draco used her thumb to wipe it away. "Hermione, I love you..."

"I love you too, Draco."


End file.
